School Days
by Sparda D. Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto is tired of being in the hallway and has decided to take matter into his own hands. Naruto Convuleted Plan TROUBLE AND HILARIOUS MOMENTS


This is just a short one-shot I thought of in a dream during Spring Break so I wrote it down on paper and here it is. - Sparda D. Kyuubi

School Days

"Damn it why do I have to stand outside!"

"Naruto, you know that the Academy has had some budget cuts so we don't have enough desk room plus we don't want you in this class anyway you little turd."

"Fuck you, Ebekarou-teme"

"Naruto just shut up and be quiet"

"Why don't you just shut up and be quiet Sasuke"

And so class continued like this until……

"Ummm… E-ebekarou-sensei"

"Yes, Hinata what do you need?"

"I have a head ache may I go to the nurse's office please."

"Yes, yes just hurry up."

So again class continues until 10 minutes later the bell rings for the flowering genins next class.

"Hey Sasuke wanna walk to Iruka-sensei's class with me?" yelled Naruto. "Whatever dobe" was his response as usual.

So as Naruto and Sasuke where walking across the Academy grounds to get to their next class suddenly they saw a man with gray hair that was defying gravity making out with a woman that looked like Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu form. 

Naruto immediately stated, "I vote we hide and watch them."

Sasuke immediately stated, "I vote we confront them for desecrating our school."

"Come on Sasuke where your sense of adventure is you are not."

"Naruto you will never ever in forever get me to peek on those two people."

**15 minutes later**

"Man I wonder why he keeps grabbing her boobies"

"I don't know Naruto maybe it's an adult greeting or something"

And so Sasuke and Naruto watched as Kakashi of the Sharingan made out with a blonde woman on thé field of thé Academy not even noticing that thé tardy bell had rang. They watched and they watched until finally the two lovers separated at which point smart and serious Sasuke ran up to the man and asked what they where doing in which caused Kakashi to give Sasuke the birds and bees talk. But anyway back to Naruto.

'I can't believe he actually walked up and asked him that'

So Naruto waited until the blonde female passed by at which point he did the greeting he thought adults did and grabbed her breast. Needless to say the lady was pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE PERVERTED MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" she said as she slapped him across the face.

Needless to say, now Naruto was pissed, "Don't you know better than to talk to your future Hokage like that he said as he pulled out some kunai and shuriken."

"Eat this" and he through his barrage of ninja tools at her. Well seeing no way out she ran toward the Academy elevator to get away from the little lunatic. And sadly, it was at this moment that Hinata walked out of the nurse's office to see her biggest crush throwing sharp, pointy weapons at an innocent bystander. Naruto was fucked.

So Naruto chased after the blonde woman and Hinata chased after Naruto while the blonde woman just ran for her life.

They all rushed into the elevator at the same time.

"N-N-NARUTO WHY IN T-THE W-W-WORLD WERE YOU THROUGHING NINJA T-TOOLS AT THIS WOMAN!!!" Hinata yelled just as the blonde woman went poof and left behind only smoke.

"Relax Hinata let me explain." Naruto said quickly. "Okay you know how I had to stand outside last class well I devised a plan that would ensure I had a seat in class, that I missed the most class that I could, and that Sasuke has to stand in the hallway." "The blonde woman and silver haired guy were both shadow clones that I used to stall Sasuke and speed me up." "I used the silver haired guy to stall Sasuke and the woman to give me a reason to be running so I don't look like a retard trying to run to his class." He said as he finished.

"Oh okay well then shouldn't we head to class now"

Yeah we probably should but Iruka-sensei's class is so boring all we do is talk about theories and strategies. But I'll go anyway but first one thing"

"W-what is that one thing Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"This" Naruto replied before giving Hinata a chaste kiss on the cheek and then running to class.

"N-N-Naruto just k-kissed me" Hinata whispered before passing out with an ear-to-ear grin.

In other places:

Sasuke: IT BURNS!!! HOW COULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT TORTURE

Kakashi: Do you want me to make it worse do you EBISU to put you through a lesson

Sasuke: NO EVEN YOU ARENT THAT EVIL

Kakashi: Your right, or am I (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Complete I know its kinda choppy but I wrote it late at night and its my first OFFICIAL fanfic. I hope you all liked it and thanks for reading.


End file.
